璐璐/技能数据
}} Abilities magic damage each, at whomever Lulu attacks. These bolts are homing but can be blocked by other units. |innatedetail = Pix, Faerie Companion is a passive ability that fires three projectiles towards Lulu's target whenever she autoattacks. If Pix is on an allied champion from using Help, Pix!, then Pix will assist that champion's autoattacks instead of Lulu's for the duration. The projectiles fire by Pix will home in on the target, but can be intercepted by other units. * Pix, Faerie Companion does not proc on-hit effects. * Pix, Faerie Companion does not proc spell vamp, life steal or . * * * Pix, Faerie Companion will only fire off of autoattacks and will not fire with abilities that proc on-hit effects like , , , , etc. * Pix, Faerie Companion fires from Pix's location, not the target Pix is following. * Pix does not assist when attacking towers, so Lulu has only her regular auto-attack damage for pushing purposes. * Pix, Faerie Companion's damage is counted towards the unit Pix is following, as such, it will count as an ally's damage if he is following an ally and it counts as Lulu's damage if Pix is following her or an enemy unit. * Pix has a leash range of 2000. * Pix cannot be targeted in any way. * Pix, Faerie Companion acts in different ways with effects that would prevent autoattack damage: ** If the allied champion pix is following is blinded, Pix and the champion will both miss. ** and will only parry or block one attack, either the allied champion's or one of Pix's depending on when it was activated. ** will dodge all of Pix's attacks along with those of the allied champion he's following. |firstname = Glitterlance |firstinfo = (Active): Lulu and Pix each fire a piercing bolt dealing magic damage, slowing enemies hit by 80% for a short duration. This slow decays over time. An enemy can only be damaged by one bolt. * Cooldown: 7 seconds * Range: 925 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Glitterlance is a dual pass-through linear skillshot that deals magic damage and lowers the movement speed of all enemies hit by 80%. Glitterlance can only damage a target once. * Glitterlance shoots two bolts, one from Lulu and the other from wherever Pix is when the spell is cast. ** Moving the cursor towards Lulu when targeting will cause the two bolts to cross fire, while moving the cursor away from Lulu will cause the bolts to fire towards the same point. * Enemies can only be damaged by one bolt. However, they can be affected by the slow of both, refreshing the duration if they hit in succession. ** If an enemy is hit by both bolts, the slow does not stack. * While Glitterlance pops spell shield, the target is still able to be damaged and slowed by a second projectile, if the conditions are right, after negating the first with a spell shield. |secondname = Whimsy |secondinfo = (Active) – On ally cast: Target ally gains 35% movement speed and bonus ability power for 5 seconds. (Active) – On enemy cast: Polymorphs an enemy champion for a short duration, disabling their ability to attack or cast spells and reducing their base movement speed by 60. * Range: 650 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Whimsy is a targeted ability than can be cast on either an allied or an enemy champion. When cast on an ally it will increase their movement speed and ability power for 5 seconds. When cast on an enemy it will pacify them, preventing them from autoattacking or using abilities, and reducing their movement speed by a flat 60. * Whimsy will be blocked by and spell shields. * Whimsy can interrupt channeled abilities when used on enemy players. * Whimsy's polymorph particle changes with her skin: ** turns her target into a squill, a two-tailed animal. ** turns her target into a cupcake. ** turns her target into a black cat. ** turns her target into a baby dragon stuck in an egg. * Whimsy's ability power bonus will be increased if the target is affected by items or buffs that multiply ability power, such as and . |thirdname = Help, Pix! |thirdinfo = (Active) – On ally cast: Commands Pix to jump to an ally and then follow and aid their attacks instead of Lulu's for 6 seconds. Upon arrival, Pix shields them for 6 seconds. (Active) – On enemy cast: Pix deals magic damage to target enemy unit. Pix then follows and grants vision of them for 6 seconds. * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Range: 650 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Help, Pix! is a targeted ability that can be cast on either an allied or an enemy champion or minion. When cast on an ally, Pix will instantly move to the target, creating an absorption shield and giving the target Lulu's passive for 6 seconds. If cast on an enemy, Pix will immediately move to the target, dealing magic damage and granting vision of the target for 6 seconds. * Help, Pix! will pop spell shields, but Pix will follow the target. However, the target is not revealed for the duration. * Pix will respect his maximum leash and return to Lulu if her target moves 2000 units away from her. * Pix is independent from the absorption shield when cast on an ally and he will continue to assist the target's attacks even if the shield breaks. **Likewise, the absorption shield will persist for the full effect even if the ally target leaves Pix's leash range. * While Pix is attached to an ally, his spell bolts will fire with their auto-attacks at their target. * While Pix is attached, his bolt from Glitterlance will fire from his location toward the cursor. ** Doing so can extend the range of Glitterlance to be much larger than it normally is. |ultiname = Wild Growth |ultiinfo = Lulu enlarges an ally, knocking nearby enemies into the air and granting the target ally a large amount of bonus health. For the next 7 seconds, that ally gains an aura that slows all nearby enemies. * Cost: 150 mana * Range: 900 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Wild Growth is a targeted ability that grants Lulu or a targeted allied champion bonus health for 7 seconds and an aura that slows nearby enemy units. Upon cast, all enemy units around the target are briefly knocked into the air. * There is a size limit to how large champions can grow. Contrary to popular belief, using it on a with 6 stacks with a Greater Relic buff will not increase the size significantly. ** Wild Growth's size increase will extend range. * Wild Growth's health restoration is not reduced by the Grievous Wounds debuff. * Wild Growth's health restoration will retain when the ability's duration ends. * Wild Growth's knockup component will pop spell shields. * Wild Growth's Airbone effect lasts for 1.5 seconds , making it the strongest form of any Knockbacking ability * Wild Growth's aura is a persistent slow, keeping enemies slowed for as long as they remain in range. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据